


Faith is to Fly

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon Divergence - The Greatest Showman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Wingfic, gay if you squint, non-established relationship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: Phillip huffs out a laugh, but it sounds far more pained than he’d intended. “Maybe if I had been a swan, my parents would have loved me.”





	Faith is to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a snippet written for my Phin & Phillip moodboards for my Wing AU. In this verse the upper-class are predominantly ‘regal’ birds and the lower classes more common birds. Phillip and Phineas both possess wings outwith their class; Phineas with the resplendent wings of a peacock, Phillip the soulful white wings of a dove - a glorified pigeon in the eyes of the aristocracy. 
> 
> I'd like to write/expand on this universe, but not sure when I'll get the time - hopefully some day!

Phillip huffs out a laugh, but it sounds far more pained than he’d intended. “Maybe if I had been a swan, my parents would have loved me.”  
  
“Maybe,” Phineas murmurs, and the truth in the statement hangs heavy in the air between them. Then he turns and pins Phillip with a look so passionately sincere, Phillip wants to unfurl his wings to protect himself from it and everything it inferred. “But you’re not a swan.”  
  
Phillip smiles wryly but appreciates that Phineas doesn’t say it in the same mocking way it had struck him in the school yard, or in that scornful way his father had spoken to him ever since the smear against their lineage had been realised. Phineas’ words are tender but true. “You’re a dove, and if you ask me, your parents don’t deserve to love you.”  
  
Phillip shakes his head. “Says the man with the wings of a king.”  
  
“Says the man with the wings of an impoverished tailor’s boy,” he corrects evenly. Phineas’ hand comes to rest comfortingly on his shoulder, and Phillip reluctantly lifts his gaze.  
  
“It’s your dreams that make the difference, not your wings; they’ll get you there no matter what, whether you’re a falcon or a finch. And I know that you, Phillip Carlyle, have dreams that will take you further than the wings of a swan could ever hope to."

 

[view on tumblr](https://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/173034442735/the-greatest-showman-wings-phillip-huffs-out-a)

 

 

 


End file.
